Sunset Decisions
by Rane Aria
Summary: (squeal to Starlight Date) Sakuno and Ryome can`t tell each other they're feelings..but maybe words aren`t needed?


POT belongs to it`s rightful owners am just borrowing them (  
  
Sunset Decisions  
  
Sakuno wonder if it was all a dream? She walked back holding hands with Ryoma who as always quiet. She said good night quietly and walked into the house with Ryoma looking on. Sakuno walked to school that morning with her friends running up to tell stories of they`re dates the night before. Sakuno was worried Ryoma wouldn`t even careless about last night and that mere thought made her want to cry. At that moment Sakuno caught a glimpse of Ryome walking to the tennis court where he usually went off to in the mornings before class. Sakuno wanted to run after him, but knew in her heart he just give her a his back and plat tennis. Sakuno feeling bad and down walking to class sad as ever.  
  
Sakuno wasn`t the only one having doubts about last night, Ryome made a very big effort to avoid Sakuno till he was ready to tell her how he felt. Which even he didn't know. He let his mind wander to his games he had today and let his lovelife go to the back of his mind.  
  
School was over before Sakuno and Ryome knew it and they both dreaded to face each other on the practice tennis court. Sakuno looked up to see Rymoe warming up. She smiled when he looked her way, but felt like he was seeing threw her instead of at her. Sakuno felt sick and even worse Ryome`s fan club came rushing up in front of her cheering on they`re prince. Sakuno walked off to get dress her head bowed, to bad she didn't look up cause she would have seen the eyes of Ryome looking at her worried and a little sad?  
  
Sakuno went though her tennis practice with ease as she has been learning to of late by watching Ryome. She cringed as she thought about him again! She wanted to bagn her head on something, maybe it get him out of her mind and give her a headache to worry about, then her restless heart and a sweet kiss she could still feel.  
  
Sakuno walked without her friends this afternoon, who we`re cheering for Ryome and his last game he was winning. Sakuno wanted to watch as well to cheer on Ryome, but her heart felt to heavy. She kept on walking until she saw someone in a tennis getup walking by the gate. Sakuno shrugged it off thinking it was some other tennis player from other school, but getting closer it was Ryome!  
  
Sakuno wanted to run and hide and fast, but stopped in her tracks when Ryome came walking with his racket over his shoulder and his gym bag on his other shoulder. Sakuno put on a brave face. "Win already?" She asked softly. Ryome nodded and looked at her for the second time today. Sakuno hated the quietness. "umm I better get home" she quickly bowed "gald you won" Sakuno walked pass Ryome who was trying to say something! "I`ll walk to home" Ryome said at Sakuno`s back who stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. "okay" Sakuno nodded as they started to walk.  
  
Sakuno felt like they we`re on they`re date again. She felt the same way again as well. Only this time it was the burning sunset that was witness to this and not the full moon. Sakuno sighed she wanted to tell Ryome how she felt, but what could she say that her poor heart could handle? Ryome was on the same thought pattern as Sakuno. He wanted to say something?! He sighed he wasn`t good at this kinda stuff! He looked up to see Sakuno`s home. She smiled as they stopped, thank you for walking me home. She bowed and started though the gate. When Ryome stopped her with his hand on her arm. "I .." Ryome sighed he looked up the sky hoping for something to happen . maybe something to help him say his feeling. Sakuno was surprised Ryome stopped her, but looking at him not, she was also surpise. He was at a lost of words. Ryome felt Sakuno`s stare and looked into her eyes.  
  
They both started into each others eyes for the longest time trying to find words to say how they felt, but though they're eyes thy understood what each other wanted to say. Sakuno smiled a watery smiled knowing Ryome was just as scared as she is. She bowed her head to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Ryome felt like tossing something! He made Sakuno cried, but when he saw her smiling in relief he smiled softly and held out his hand. Sakuno looked at his hand and looked up at him with a soft smile on his face.  
  
Sakuno wiped the tears away and held on to the hand that he offered. Ryome didn't know where he was walking with her but he didn't care and either did she as they walked down the sidewalk not saying a word but just as happy being with each other. Ryome smiled and looked up at the first star in the sky with Sakuno at his side..  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- ^_^ Wow! Another POT fic! I didn't think everyone would like Starlight Date but it was one I got the most reviews and emails from ppl wondering if I would write some more. Starlight Date was a gift and a tad OOC, but I made it for the hearts that can relate to what was going on in the story. I hope you all enjoy this squeal to it bows Thank you for reading! 


End file.
